


Free Day

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: They thought they had made it. They defeated Zarkon, Shiro had his bayard, and everyone had made it out... Or at least they thought they did....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is my fic for the final day of Sheith Week Unlimited!
> 
> Today was a free day, so I decided to give you guys a sneak peak at a future fic I will be working on. It is an AU based upon Episode 13 of Season 2, with instead of Shiro disappearing, it was Keith.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think!

He felt like he should be happy. For the first time since they started this journey, he had his bayard allowing him to completely connect with the Black Lion. They as a team had been able to defeat Zarkon, finally they had taken down a major part of the Galra Empire. 

But all that happiness turned to panic and desperation when he turned to see the Red Lion just floating in space, no lights glowing, no movement whatsoever.

“Keith? Keith, are you there?” Shiro tried to reach him over their communications, silencing the others celebrations. He couldn't focus, he needed to know if Keith was alive in there.

“Pidge, cover me while tow Red back to the castle. Everyone hurry! Let’s get out of here!” He could barely contain the frantic worry that tried to fill his voice, but he knew that he wasn’t the only one worried about Keith. 

This wasn’t like him, they all knew that. He may be more on the quiet side when the team first came together, but Shiro knew he would be there for them, for him, in a moments notice, and never would have gone quiet on them at a time like this.

He quickly turned Black towards Red, gently grabbing the lion, pushing them towards the castle as fast as he could. He could feel Black reaching out to him, trying to calm him and connect with Red, but was failing to do so. It didn’t help Shiro’s rising panic, but at least one of them could do something.

 

Setting down in the hanger, Shiro felt Black lay Red down as gently as she should. Once she released the other lion, Shiro bolted from his seat, pushing himself as fast as he could to the other lion. He yanked off his helmet, knowing it was useless when Keith wouldn’t return any of their calls. 

He could hear the other behind him, the worried shouts of Keith’s name coming from them, his own sounding too loud in his own ears. They all reached Red quickly, making their way into her as fast as they could, Shiro at the forefront of the group. He arrived at the doors to the pilot deck first, and having to wait for them to open seem to drag for an eternity, but once they opened, Shiro felt like his heart had shattered.

Keith’s chair was empty, his bayard laid abandoned on the ground, and laying next to it was his helmet, the visor cracked.

“Keith’s gone…” He could hear Allura say what was running through his mind, and it finally made it real for him. Keith, his Keith, had vanished, for no reason, and for all they knew, he could be dead.

He didn’t know when his knees had hit the floor, but when he finally realized that this whole thing was real… He let the tears that had built up, finally fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your support over the last week. It means a lot!


End file.
